Least Expected
by MClaire-TheRedQueen
Summary: Percy and Annabeth share the same birthday, the're best friends and go to school together. Percy moves to NY and gets involved in a car crash and loses his memory. Annabeth is heart broken. They were meant to stay best friends. Percy was never meant to break his promise. Annabeth want's to forget him...but why can't she? Even after 11 years? being re-written. Very OC
1. Prologue

Hey, this is the Prologue to Least Expected. I've gone back and edited some of the story and when it's ready I'll post it.

Thankyou so much for all of the incouragement and please don't be afraid to point out mistakes or give positive criticism.

Hope you enjoy the new and improved version of Least Expected.

~ MC

* * *

>Prologue<p>It was what one considered to be happy. It loved going back. This time it would be a girl. Just as it was a girl during the civil war. It gave up on being a man centuries ago<p>

It slowly descended, waiting for the right moment. _There_. It slid down, unnoticed by all. The process had started. It was going back. It started to slip in. It started to split. _No! This can't be happening!_ It was too late, the process had already started. It couldn't back out now without the consequence of death.

It had heard of things like this happening, it was rare and some backed out of the process to keep their halves together but it couldn't condemn a living creature to death.

It couldn't really feel emotions but being so close, it could feel itself panicking and a slight ach – pain. It was amazing. It had never really felt before. It was ripping up the middle until it had completely split two. Its other half drifted off to start the process all over again with another body. The two halves were now completely independent. It could no longer concentrate on its other half, it had to start to erase its' memory or it will be blocked from continuing the process. Of course, once it returns it will remember.

It knew it was going to forget everything, including its' other half but it also knew it would find it and recognised it no matter what. After all they were one; it would be physically painful to walk away from one another – but not impossible.

It finally finished the process, it no longer remembered anything, but it was flawed, without its' other half it couldn't completely forget. It was done. It silently slipped into the unconsciousness of the baby girl in its mother's womb. However the child was cursed, it would have nightmares of being torn in two as her soul had done moments before.

Ever so slightly, the baby moved. At last, she had a soul.

On the 25th of June, a cute baby blond girl was born

* * *

><p>So, How was it? R&amp;R ~ MC<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Dear readers, this is my 2nd fanfic so please R&R!

There is no demi-gods, gods, camp. But most of the characters are there.

Summery: Percy and annabeth went to school together when they were 7. Percy moves to NY and gets involved in a car crash, he loses his memory. Annabeth is heart broken. Percy never visited her. What happens 13 years later when annabeth moves to percy's school? does she remember him? does he remember her? who does he go to Prom with? What happens when one of them remembers the other?

* * *

><p><strong>Least Expected<strong>

Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the floor of the class room, inpatient to leave school.

"What time is it?" Percy asked glancing at Annabeth grey eyes. Percy couldn't read the time yet but Annabeth, being the smartest in their class, knew how to read time at the age of five.

"Ten to three." Annabeth whispered ruffling his thick black hair.

"Annabeth! Percy! Can you please pay attention?" their teacher, Mr Bolfis whined.

"Yes, sir" Annabeth and Percy reply not caring they got caught. Mr Bolfis went on to explain what the holiday homework was, it wasn't much. Just to learn how to spell a few words and learn how to tell the time. Annabeth could already do all of those things. Percy on the other hand was struggling with the work load, but having Annabeth as his best friend did have its advantages.

Ever since they were born, the two were consistently around one another. They were inseparable. Even if they had an argument, give them two minutes and they'd be back to being best friends, their argument forgotten.

Whenever they'd have play overs there would always be tears when it was time to go home and their parents had to literally drag them away from one another. Eventually they understood that they'd go back to their own house for the night and in the morning they could be together again. One night when they were five, Percy refused to go home and asked to stay the night at Annabeth's. That was the first of many sleepovers.

The two young ones were always teasing each other with playful banter. Back and forth and back and forth. It was the source of many of their arguments. But if ever anyone else ever teased one of the two the other would always stick up for them. Like on their first day of school. Some guy was teasing Annabeth about being a dumb blond. Percy steeped in and announced that Annabeth was the smartest person he knew and that she was a merciless fighter so the guy better start running cause she was fast.

After news of that incident went through the whole year 1 class, they all knew not to pick on either one unless they wanted to go home bruised and battered. Of course Annabeth and Percy would never do anything like that; Annabeth was too smart to be fighting at school. She'd talk to the teacher, bawling her eyes out and the kid would always end up in some sort of trouble. The two were not to be messed with.

Percy smiled smugly up at his teacher. He didn't have to do the homework because he was moving to New York but he had yet to tell Annabeth. Said girl was staring at him like she had never seen him before; she then smacked him on the arm hard enough to leave a red mark.

"What?" Percy hissed in fake pain.

"Percy Jackson! Can you please stop interrupting the class?" Mr Bolfis sternly said. Some of Percy's classmates turned to look at the pair. One guy, Luke, grinned at Percy like they shared a secret and winked at Annabeth.

_What the?_ Percy thought

_Omg! He winked at me. Me! Please don't turn red, please? Dammit! I'm red,_ Annabeth thought getting a slight blush on her face.

Then the bell went. _Saved by the bell_, both seven year olds thought with a grin.

* * *

><p>Percy crept up behind Annabeth who was at her designated box. (AN – a box is just a place where they put their school bags and stuff)

"C'mon, Annie!" Percy yelled in her ear. He had his bag over one shoulder and it was open with his blue lunch box hanging out. Annabeth finished packing her bag, zipped it up turned to Percy and sarcastically said "Wow! You scared me." Then in a flash of blond, she raced Percy to the door. She won of course. Percy finally reached her as she waiting by the side gates of the school.

"Hey," he said pretending to get angry, "that wasn't fair! You got a head start and you're a faster runner!"

"Face it Percy, you'll never beat me!" Annabeth replied

"Oh really?" he teased.

"Yep."

"We'll see about that, I'll race you to mom!" and he was off before he finished his sentence. Annabeth not wanting to admit that Percy could beat her, sprinted after him. He won.

"Ha! I won!" Percy said rather loudly

"That's because you had a head start! You cheated!" Annabeth shot back "If we did a proper race, I'll beat you any day! And you know it!" She poked him in the chest

"Alright, alright, that's enough you two. Annabeth, Percy wait in the car, I need to see Mr Bolfis." Sally Jackson, Percy's mom, said with a slight grin on her face. She was used to their routine of fighting one minute and being attached at the hip the other.

"Yes Sally." Annabeth replied sweetly smiling up at the woman who was like a second mother to her. Sally walked off in to the school while Percy and Annabeth got in the car. Once in, they started to chat and got so involved in their conversation that they didn't realise sally was in the car until she asked them to put on their seatbelts and to be quieter.

Percy and Annabeth live on the same street, something both seven year olds loved. Annabeth lives with her parents; Frederic and Athena across the street and three doors down to the right. They've known each other since birth.

When they reached their street, Sally pulled up at Annabeth's place.

"Mommy, me and Rach are gonna do some homework, ok? So I'll come back home in an hour ok, mommy?" Percy asked in his sweet seven year old voice giving his mother a pout.

"Ok honey but can you come home and get changed first?"

"Ok mom. Rach, I'll be round soon!" He hugged her and pecked her cheek.

"Ok. Bye Sally, see you later. And thanks for the ride." Annabeth said before getting out of the car, giving sally a peck on the cheek and going in to her house.

Once Annabeth left the car Sally turned around in her seat.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked her son.

"No," Percy said looking down shamefully "mom, I don't want to leave! I want to stay with Annabeth!" he whined giving his mother a pleading face.

"I know honey, but we need this. Besides we can visit every holidays if you want." Sally suggested. Percy brightened up at this.

"Really? We can visit every summer? Promise?"

"Yes, Percy, I promise we can visit every holiday unless you don't want to go."

"Oh, no. I'll never say no to see Annie." Percy said smiling "Can we go home now? I wanna get changed so I can tell Annabeth!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Sally said playfully with a smile on her lips. She drove down the road a couple of meters then parked the car in the garage and before she could protest, Percy was out of the car and in the house. Sally sighed happily to herself.

* * *

><p>Percy ran in to the house, slamming the door behind him, and ran in to a tall man with Percy's hair and eyes.<p>

"Hi dad!" Percy yelled and threw his arms around the man. Poseidon hugged his son before pushing him back and took Percy's school bag from around his back and hung it up. Percy was then urged upstairs to get changed with the promise of a present.

Percy ran in to his room and threw off his school cloths and chucked them to the side. He then grabbed grey tracksuit pants and a blue-green tank top. With his new outfit on Percy ran down stairs to see his parents kissing.

"Eww!" Percy squealed throwing up his hands to cover his face.

"You'll be doing it soon enough seeing as how fast you're growing." Poseidon told him.

"Yeah right." He said sarcastically "How about my present?"

"Well come on then, it's through here" Poseidon said taking Sally's hand and pushing his way to the lounge room. As Percy entered behind his parents, he saw a little box on the coffee table and wondered what it could be. Poseidon and Sally sat on one side of the couch while Percy sat on the other.

Poseidon took the box off the table and opened so Percy couldn't see the contents.

"This is a gift from your mother and I, it's a promise necklace. There were only ever twelve made in the world, it's very valuable." Poseidon took out the necklace and showed it to Percy, who stared at it wide-eyed.

"It - it's... wow!" Percy said at a loss for words.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Sally said. The necklace was green silk and grey see-through lace with a silver buckle at the top and a green gem hanging off the silk.

"As I said Percy, this is a promise necklace; you give it to someone who you care deeply about. Someone you want in your life forever." Poseidon explained.

"Like Annabeth? I care for her, and she is my best friend so…?"

Sally hesitated. "Sort of, it's more like a _'I promise to love you no matter what…." _ Percy's mind was somewhere else as Sally continued speaking "… _soul_"

Percy snapped back into reality at the end of his mother's speech.

"Here, it's your now. Save it for someone special." Poseidon said handing over the necklace to Percy.

Percy took the necklace; put it back in the box carefully, thanked his parents and went upstairs to put it on his desk, next to the photos of him and Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Percy was trying to hold in his laughter as he looked at the smug yet angry expression of his best friend.<p>

Percy was at Annabeth house in the back yard. He knew he had to tell her, she deserved to know. She's been his best friend since they were born!

"Umm, Annabeth?"

"Hum?" she said dropping her head

"I need to tell you something." Will said looking at her bent head. When Will didn't continue Annabeth looked up.

"What is it Percy?" she asked generally concerned with a slight frown between her eyebrows.

"It's just that we; mom, dad and me -"

"_I_!" Annabeth corrected, Percy smiled. He was going to miss this.

"Mom, dad and _I, _well we're going."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confused.

"We're going, moving, staying in a new place." He said.

"When? Where?"

"Umm..." he suddenly found his shoes very interesting

"Percy! When?" Annabeth asked getting upset.

"On our birthday?" Percy tried sneaking a quick glance at her. He and Annabeth were born on the same day seven years ago.

"What? Our birthday? That's like days away!" Annabeth exploded. Percy winced. Annabeth immediately regretted her outburst though she would never admit it.

She glared at him

"Please Annabeth, listen." Percy begged. "We're going to New York. We can come down every holidays' or maybe you could come up, I donno. We'll send e-mails, and when were older texts. We'll stay in contact. I Promise. "

"I've already got a phone." Annabeth said flashing me her violet flip phone.

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got it today, and it's not really important at the moment." Annabeth snapped at Percy. _Damn, she's angry. And right._

Percy walked up to her and gave her a hug, squeezing the breath out of her. "I'm going to miss you" Percy whispered to her. She sighed and held on to Percy like her world depended on him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too Percy. When are you leaving?"

"In a week," Percy said letting her go.

"What?!And you couldn't have told me this before?" Annabeth said letting him go. "Well at least we still got time to hang out."

Annabeth smiled weakly up at him. She didn't tell him how her world had just crashed around her. Her best friend, the one she could be herself with, the one she would spill all her secrets to, the one who knew her better than she knew herself was leaving her. She started to worry that he would forget her. _ What if he found another best friend who was better than me? _

She then had the strangest thought, that since Percy was her best friend, she could give Percy her promise necklace so he could never forget her and he'll always have a piece of her with him. Her mother gave her the necklace explaining that it was to show a strong friendship and someone you love. _'This is for a friend who is really special to you'_ Athena, her mom, had said.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The new and improved chapter 1 R&amp;R. If you see any errors let me know ASAP so I can correct them. I combined chapter 1&amp;2 together so it's longer and hopefully better.<strong>

** Chapter 2 Will be updated within the next three months. yeah, I know three months is a long time but while I was re-writing the chapters and I skipped chapter 3 so I don't want to post the next chapter until I'v at least re-written most of chapter 3. **

**Lots of love **

**~MC**


	3. Chapter 2

Dear All, WOW! 8 reviews already! Thankyou so much!

i just wanna let you know the Beta for this story and best friend is TeaBoyLover22.

If you have any questions, please R&R or PM either of us. Some of you may have noticd that this story runs along the same ligns as WiseGirl13's, but Don't worry, i've resived permission to post this aslong as it's diffrent!

So without further ado...here is Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 3rd PoV<strong>

Percy ran in to the house, slamming the door behind him, and ran in to a tall man with Percy's hair and eyes.

"Hi dad!" Percy yelled and threw his arms around the man. The man hugged Percy back before pulling him back and took Percy's school from around his back and hung it up. Percy was then urged upstairs to get changed with the promise of a present.

Percy ran in to his room and threw off his school cloths and chucked them to the side. He then grabbed grey tracksuit pants and a blue-green tank top. With his new outfit on Percy ran down stairs to see his parents kissing.

"Eww!" Percy squealed pulling a face.

"You'll be doing it soon enough seeing as how fast you're growing." Poseidon told him.

"Yeah right. How about my present?" Percy asked.

"Well come on then, it's through here" Poseidon said taking sally's hand and pushing his way to the lounge room. As Percy entered behind his parents, he saw a little box on the coffee table and wondered what it could be. Poseidon and Sally sat on one side of the couch while Percy sat on the other side.

Poseidon took the box off the table and opened it to words him so Percy couldn't see the contents

"This is a gift from your mother and I, it's a promise necklace. There are only twelve ever made in the world, it's very valuable."Poseidon took out the necklace and showed it to Percy, who stared at it.

"It's... wow!" Percy said at a loss for words.

"Yes, it is wow, isn't it?" Sally said. The necklace was green silk and grey see-through lace with a silver buckle at the top and a green gem hanging off the silk.

"As I said Percy, this is a promise necklace; you give it to someone who you care deeply about." Poseidon explained.

"Like Annabeth? I care for her, and she is my best friend"

Sally hesitated. "Sort of, it's more like a _'I promise to find you again, I promise to give my soul to you'_ "

Percy didn't understand the last pert about soul giving. What was a soul?

"Here, it's your now. Save it for someone special." Poseidon said handing over the necklace to Percy.

Percy took the necklace; put it in the box carefully and went upstairs and put in on his desk, next to the photos of him and Annabeth.

Percy was at Annabeth's house in the back yard. He knew he had to tell her, she deserved to know. She's been his best friend since they were born!

"Umm, Annabeth?"

"Hum?"

"I need to tell you something." Percy said looking at her bent head. When Percy didn't continue Annabeth looked up.

"What is it Percy?" she asked generally concerned.

"it's just that we, mom, dad and me,"

"_I_!" Annabeth corrected, Percy smiled

"Mom, dad and _I, _well were going."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked

"We're going, moving, staying in a new place." He said

"Where are you going?"

"Umm..."

"Percy! Where?" Annabeth asked getting upset.

"New York?" Percy tried.

"What? New York? That's like day's away!" Annabeth yelled. Percy winced. Annabeth immediately regretted her outburst though she would never admit it.

"Sorry." She muttered

"Please Annabeth, listen. We can come down every holidays' or maybe you could come up. We'll send e-mails, and when were older texts."

"I've already got a phone." Annabeth said showing me her phone.

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got it today, and it's not really important at the moment." Annabeth snapped at Percy. Damn, she's angry.

Percy walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you" Percy whispered to her. She sighed and held on to Percy.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too seaweed brain. When are you leaving?"

"In a week," Percy said letting her go.

"Well at least we still got time to hang out." Annabeth said letting him go.

Annabeth had the strangest thought, that since Percy was her best friend, she could give Percy her promise necklace that her mother gave her two years prior. she thought that the promise necklace was only for a strong friendship, _'this is for a friend who is really special to you'_ Athena, her mom, had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? how did you like it? Any Questions? Do you want me to post more?<strong>

**R&R Please!** **3 Claire**


	4. Chapter 3

**sorry it's so late but i had camp all week! god i'm so sore! we had to raft and hike and put wet wetsuits on at 6 am in the morning! ps. its winter where i am...**

**any way im back home on the computer giving you chapter 3, ps. are the chapters long enough?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

One week later...

Percy was in his bare room, there was no bed, no clothes and no desk. He had kept the photos of him and Annabeth in his built in wardrobe. With his photos was the necklace. He went to the draw, and took out the photos. He was going to give them to Annabeth. He carefully stacked the photos in a neat pile, he was about to close the draw when he thought better of it and took the necklace out and carefully put it in his coat pocket.

He went down stairs to the front door, he took his last small suitcase in hand and hauled it to the car.

"Sorry, honey. That's not going to fit in here. It's gonna have to go in the back with you." Sally said.

"Ok," Percy said taking his suitcase to the backseat of the car. "where's Annabeth?" he had left Annabeth down stairs while he went up stairs to get the photos.

"I'm right here." She replied from around the corner of the house. Percy walked over. She looked tired, her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her.

"No." She snapped. He looked at her in disbelief. "yes, I have." She said giving in to his gaze.

"Aw." He gave her a hug. "Don't cry! I'll come see you, ok? I promise. Here, I've got something for you." He pulled out the photos in his pocket and gave them to her. She smiled at them.

"I remember when they were taken. I wondered what you did with them, thanks seaweed brain."

"There's also something else," he said on instinct, reaching in to his pocket and pulling out his necklace. "This is a promise necklace." He said.

Annabeth couldn't believe her ears. Percy had a promise necklace, who knew? But he was giving it to her, _her!_

_"_But, Percy, they're for someone special." She tried to protest

"You are special to me, wise girl." Percy said. "turn around." She did as instructed. He brushed her hair out of the way and felt a little spark at the contact. He put the necklace on her. She turned around, the necklace suited her, and it went well with her grey eyes. Percy didn't notice the necklace in her hands until she looked down at it.

"Here is my promise necklace, take it Percy." He took it and studied it. It was black silk, grey see-through lace with a stunning grey gem hanging off it.

"Wow." Percy said

"Here, let me put in on you." Annabeth said. Percy turned around and Annabeth put the necklace on him.

"Thank you." He said, tucking the necklace under his shirt. He gave her a tight hug, she hugged him back almost taking the breath out of him.

"I'll miss you wise girl."

"I'll miss you too seaweed brain." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Percy!" Sally called

"Coming mom."

They walked out from behind the house with their necklaces tucked in under their shirts so their parents couldn't see, or anyone else for that matter.

Athena and Frederic were saying goodbye to Sally and Poseidon by the car. Percy and Annabeth walked towards them saying their goodbyes. Both seven year olds had tears in their eyes. Poseidon and Sally got in the car, and left the backseat door open for Percy. The wind blew Annabeth's hair in to her face, Percy took the strand and pushed it behind her ear. At the contact of skin, Annabeth felt a slight electric shock.

"I'll come back. I promise." Percy said before getting in to the car and waving goodbye as he sped off down the road.

_That's it_, Annabeth thought, tears streaming down her face, _he's gone. _She touched her necklace.

Percy was in the back seat with tears sliding silently down his cheeks.

"It'll be ok, Percy," Sally said. "we'll be back before you know it. We're gonna live your cousins, ok? You can go to school with them. Their names are Nico and Bianca."

"Cousins? I thought you were an only child and dad was an orphan." Percy asked confused, his mind still on Annabeth.

"We are, but your dad had a really good friend in the orphanage, there as close as you can be without being blood related. They are almost brothers." Sally tried to explain.

"I don't get it." Percy said.

"We're going to live with your Uncle Hades, he is your father's brother. Ok?"

"Ok." Percy said as his mobile buzzed. His mom had gotten him a phone after he complained that he wouldn't be able to keep in contact with Annabeth after he left. Annabeth had a mobile so that finally won his mom over.

He glanced down at his phone and saw he had a text message from Annabeth.

_Hey, how is the car ried? __(hey, how is the car ride?)_

_Goood borin tho mizn u__(good, boring though. Missing you)_

_Missin you to Percy. Talk latr got to do wourk __(missing you too Percy. Talk later? Got to do work)_

_Ok latr __(ok, later)_

Percy snapped his phone shut and doze off to sleep.

Zzzzz

"Wake up Percy" Sally said gently shaking him.

"Where are we?" Percy asked dazed.

"We're in Cleveland."

"Where's that?"

"It's halfway between Chicago and New York." Sally explained.

Percy sat up and looked around. They were parked at a fast food shop. The sun had set and the streets were alighted by lamplights. The place was filthy, litter everywhere blowing across the street. Poseidon was not in the driver's seat.

"Where's dad?" Percy asked.

"He's coming right now." Sally said just as Poseidon reached the car with his hand full of boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Fish and chips for dinner! Oh, hey Percy, you're awake." Poseidon said sitting down in the drivers' seat. The Jackson family ate their dinner in silence. Before deciding to continue to New York in the dark. Percy dozed off again, it was nice and comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? how was it? Pease R&amp;R and if you have any questions please ask or any criticism. Thanx<strong>

**3 Claire**


	5. Chapter 4

**cstatic to see so many reviews! we would like to thank you all for the coments! **

**Here is chapter 4, i know its short but i'll be uptadting sooner with a longer chapter **

**once again thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Love Claire**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Percy woke up missing Annabeth even more that before. His parents were in the front of the car arguing. It wasn't the first time, they've argued before. He yawned loudly to let them know he was awake. There was a slight pause of noise in the front then they continued in hushed whispers.

Percy only caught a few words: "Why" "Night" "Sleep" "Tired" "Drive" "No" "Need" "Safe" "Please". He couldn't understand what they were discussing so he just asked the most obvious question.

"Mommy, daddy, what are you talking about? When will we get there?"

"We'll be there in an hour honey." Sally responded. The squeak of tyres on the road stoped further talk. Poseidon stiffened and swore loudly.

"Don't use that language around our son!" Sally yelled. There was another squeak and the car jerked to the side.

"Wha-?" Sally was cut off by another jerk. This time there was a crash, bang, boom! Before they knew it, the car was in the air and it flipped forward onto its front end. Percy felt incredibly hot pain in his shoulder and heard a crack. He heard his mom scream but he was in too much shock to make a noise. Boom! The roof of the car was scraping along the road, sparks flew everywhere. The car hit something solid and sent shockwaves throughout the car, smashing the windshield in to a million pieces.

Percy's vision blurred, he made out two shapes in the front.

"Po-sei-don?" Sally croaked, she was bleeding profusely. She started to cry. She grabbed Poseidon's hand. "Percy... I – I love – ve you." Sally croaked breathing her last breath. Percy was crying, not just from the pain but somehow he understood his parents were dead or dying. He reached his neck and touched the gem on the necklace.

He thought one more thing before he blacked out.

_Annabeth!_

Percy felt like he was falling, falling back and never hitting the ground. He kept falling in to the abyss of nothingness. He felt a tug, he couldn't tell you where, just that there was one. Suddenly he wasn't falling any more. He was suspended in mid air. He had a choice, up or down. _Up,_ he thought _I don't like falling._ He felt like he had been thrown up in the air. His stomach dropped just like in an elevator. Up and up he went, he saw a small light at the end of the abyss. He went through the light and he heard faint voices. They grew louder and louder.

"I think he's waking." a male voice said from beside him.

"Yes, I think you're right. Percy if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand." A female voice said. Percy felt a warm hand in his. He tried to squeeze but all he managed to do was twitch his fingers.

"He's responding, but he's very weak." The female voice said. "would you inform the Di Angelo's? I'll do some more tests."

Percy opened his ears to the world around him. He could hear the rustling of clothing, the constant beeb- beeb of a monitor, the sound of footsteps, and an air conditioner.

"Aright Percy, if you can feel this, clench your hand in to a fist." The female voice said. Percy felt something warm down near his foot. He tried to clench his hand into a fist but only managed to half close his hand. Percy focused on his next sense, touch. He felt the soft sheets on him. He slowly regained the feeling in his body. From fingertip to fingertip, head to toe. He felt a slight pinch in his left arm. He tried to open his eyes, all he could see was white. He blinked trying to adjust to the light. He closed his eyes after three seconds to rest, he was already tired. He opened his eyes for a full five seconds, he saw a young looking nurse by his bed writing notes, a needle in his arm. A _needle!_ He let out a small gasp, staring at the needle in his arm. His eyelids softly closed and he was asleep. He heard a small chuckle before diving back into the dream world.

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. It was just past sunrise.

"Good morning." the nurse said walking in the door. Since the first day he woke up, Percy hadn't said a word except to Bianca, his cousin and only when they were alone. He couldn't remember anything at all from his life, the only thing he remembered was _that_ night the night he became an orphan. He was getting better, slowly. He should be out of the hospital in two months, he couldn't stand the place.

Every time he felt sad when people talked about his past he would reach up to his neck and caress the grey stone, whoever had given him the necklace obviously cared for him.

As the two months passed, Nico and Hades grew on him. He began to talk to them, but still Bianca was his favourite. Percy would become a mute whenever somebody other than the Di Angelo's came in to his room. He would wear a blank expression and just stare at them until they left. Percy would cry himself to sleep on a regular basis, he was burying his feelings deep within, out of reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? how was it? Pease R&amp;R and if you have any questions please ask or any criticism and remember i'll be updating soon with what happens to annabeth. <strong>

**3 Claire**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok i know i promised a longer chapter but i've got a writers block, and it's anoying the crap out of me. i haven't been putting as much time and effort in to the story as i liked but its the holidays and i hope to get alot done, and possibly start a new stoy, but don't get a head of yourselves, it may never happen. **

**Once again thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Love Claire**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was the start of the holidays and Annabeth was excited. It had been two months since Percy left and he was supposed to visit! She'd sent him a few e-mails throughout the term, but got no reply, she had put this down to no internet coverage.

The holidays were three weeks long, during the first week she got more restless as she waited for Percy to return. She began to doubt herself, _what if he didn't come? No, he promised!_ She would say to herself.

Luke, her new friend, called more than once asking if Annabeth wanted to go to the park with him, Annabeth would always say no. Throughout the holidays she cancelled all arrangements she had made with Luke. On the last day of the holidays, she had a meltdown about Percy not coming. Her mother cradled her while she bawled her eyes out.

From then on, each holidays, Annabeth would send emails to Percy and would never get a reply. For the next two years, Annabeth was send less frequent emails to Percy.

Her parents knew not to go into her room when she was in a "missing Percy" mood.

When Annabeth was in year four, an orphan, Thalia Grace, was a new student and became aware of Annabeth's problem and comforted her when Percy was on her mind.

Annabeth also became closer friends with Luke. He would notice that whenever Annabeth was sad, she would reach up to touch the necklace which she always wore.

In year 5, Annabeth's mother, Athena, died. Luke and Thalia were by her side but she knew Percy should have been there. She appreciated what her friends did for her but she couldn't help but long for Percy to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

She still had hope that Percy would return, but restrained herself to only sending one email per month.

At the end of year 6, Annabeth graduated together with Thalia and Luke. Her father and her to-be step mom, Helen who was pregnant with twin boys, watched proudly. It was the best day she'd had since before _he _left.

Every year, on the anniversary of him leaving, she would sit on her bed and let down the emotional barriers she had built up since his departure.

She would clasp the photos of them together in her shaking hands. Her vision blurred as tears fell down her face and she began her emotional descent into her deepest darkest memories - the happiest memories she had with Percy.

She would replay the memories over and over until she fell into a deep slumber, way past midnight.

When she awoke, her face was caked with dry, salty tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and she wouldn't go to school that day.

Luke and Thalia dropped by after school to see how she was. And Luke promised her that he would never hurt her or leave her behind or as Percy had done.

From year seven onward, Annabeth refrained herself from sending only one email on the anniversary of _that_ day.

As time passed, Annabeth's memories of Percy started to fade. She remembered his sea-green eyes, his messy black hair and the feeling of close friendship. But some of the details of their experiences were lost in her mind forever. She even forgot where he moved to. The abandonment feeling she resulted in having after he left was slowly beginning to heal with help from Thalia but mostly from Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? how was it? Pease R&amp;R and if you have any questions please ask or any criticism. Thanxs<strong>

**3 Claire**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm Sorry i havent updated in a while but thankyou for all of the reviews. I'm a bit stuck, ive been asked not to make percy a mute but im not sure if i should or make him a non-talkative person who only gives one word answers? so, i'm asking you guys, my readers, what whould you preffer?**

**1) Mute Percy**

**2) Non-Talkative Percy**

**PM or Review your answer. Thankyou soo much! Love you guys and dont forget to Review!**

**oh, just something you might find intresting, theres a new lottery coming out and the prise is a babby? how weird is that? anyway, here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

In year 8, Annabeth was not only sad at Percy's departure, she was angry. She was so close to ruining the only thing that kept him with her at all times; the necklace. She took off the necklace and held it in her hand over her second-storey balcony window, deliberating whether or not she should let the silk ribbon slowly slide through her shaky fingers and drop to the pavement with a smash of green stone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Thalia's urgent voice. It snapped her out of the trance she was in and she pulled the necklace back to the safety of around her neck.

In year 9, the students got to choose their science subjects. Chemistry, biology and physics were their choices. Thalia chose physics; she was fascinated by electricity and the forces of nature. Annabeth chose chemistry, along with Luke. Her last choice was biology, for it reminded her of Percy's dream of becoming a marine biologist. A passion which he had had since they started school together.

In year 10, there was student introduced to the school. Unfortunately, his name was Percy, Percy Carlton. She avoided him because of his name but she always had a tendency for bad luck. She was put into chemistry pairs with him. She only talks about work with him and avoided him the rest of the time. This went on for weeks before he confronted her and asked her why she hated him so much, "I don't hate you." She said, her intense grey eyes stinging with tears. She quickly turned and stormed away.

During term 2 of year 10, Luke asked her out. Annabeth really liked him and agreed to become his girlfriend. Annabeth really liked hanging out with Luke, and she didn't feel guilty about it either. Luke filled the hole in her heart that Percy had left behind, almost.

Later on that year, during term 3, when Luke and Annabeth were at one of Thalia's wild parties in her house while her foster parents were away, there was a lot of alcohol and Luke easily got her drunk. He drove her back to his place where they got into a drunken argument in his front living room. Luke insists on taking Annabeth up to his bedroom to spend the night but she refused, asked him to wait. Luke got violent and shouted at her pulling her towards the stairs, she fiought back as best she could in her drunken state. Luke got extremely irritated and told her to shut up and when she didn't, he punched her. And that's when Annabeth blacked out.

When Annabeth woke up, she was met by the friendly face of Thalia. She was in Thalia's bedroom under the soft covers, fully clothed in last night's outfit. Annabeth barely croaked out the words, "What happened?" Thalia told her that she's sorry that she didn't look out for Annabeth at the party. She had found Annabeth on the pavement beside the road in front of Luke's house. Luke wasn't with her so Thalia decided to bring her back to her foster home. Annabeth felt the beginning of a severe headache – a result from the night before.

As she got up, she noticed her face felt swollen, when she looked in Thalia's bathroom mirror, she gasped as she saw the dark black mark around her eye. Then the events of last night hit her just as hard as Luke had done. She felt angry, betrayed and cheated all over again. Luke had promised her that he would never hurt her, and he had just broken that promise. The hole in her chest ripped open again just as it had when she realised that Percy wasn't coming back.

Just before the start of terkrm 4, Thalia received a letter from the orphanage agency saying she will be moving to a new foster home in New York.

Going against Annabeth's bad luck, her father, Fredric, received a job promotion opportunity in New York! When Annabeth found out she persuaded her father to take up the offer so she could stay with Thalia and not have to deal with Luke.

When Fredric and her step-mom, Helen, were looking at apartments in New York, they deliberately chose one close to Thalia's foster home. They were pleased to see Annabeth so excited and smile a real smile for the first time in a long time. They wanted to do anything they could to make their daughter/step-daughter happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, there moving to new york! Review, and dont forget to vote for Percy! thanks<strong>

**love Claire**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	8. Author's Note

Hi all! Please don't kill me for not updating for so long. I've been super busy I just want to let you know that I haven't stoped writing this story and I will continue but i may go back and re-do a couple of chapters and change the polt a bit. I do have an ending planned out (I planned the ending before I wrote the begining) and I will stick with it. I will write the rest eventually. I also just want to thank you all for all the reviews, they have encouraged me to not give up this story and continue.

I have written a Prolouge so please go back and read it. I should be posting the new and improved version of chapter 1 just after New Years (if we ever live that long considering the world's ment to end tomorrow, but i don't believe it). Good Reading!

xoxo ~ MC

Chapter 1 has been Re-done so please go back and read it. Thnx


End file.
